Modificado
by Chisheccid
Summary: Desde hace varios días le rondaba la idea por la mente, y es que no era para menos, había sentido en todo su esplendor la imponencia que tenía, y por eso es que no se lo quitaba de la mente, y lo peor de todo es que Nami no le facilitaba el trabajo de dejar de pensar precisamente en eso.


Disclaimer: Todas las locuras aquí planteadas son mías, el resto es de Oda.

Notas de la autora: El fic está situado en el tiempo donde Franky recién se une a la tripulación, algo así como dos semanas.

MODIFICADO

Desde hace varios días le rondaba la idea por la mente, y es que no era para menos, había sentido en todo su esplendor la imponencia que tenía, y por eso es que no se lo quitaba de la mente, y lo peor de todo es que Nami no le facilitaba el trabajo de dejar de pensar precisamente en eso.

-¿Y?- Le dijo la navegante poniendo esos ojos que a Sanji podría derretirlo y hacer que se ahogara en su propia hemorragia.

-No diré nada, Nami.- Le respondió por enésima vez en lo que iba del día, y trató de concentrarse nuevamente en el libro que desde hace mucho tiempo ya había dejado de leer.

-Robin, por favor, necesito saberlo. -Suplicó una vez más para ser nuevamente evadida.

Y así se quedaron un buen rato mientras los muchachos miraban la escena completamente desentendidos ¿Qué era lo que podría tener a Nami tan intrigada y que Robin no le quisiese responder?

Si bien se habían convertido en las mejores amigas y hablaban casi descaradamente de lo que opinaban con respecto a los chicos, esa vez era diferente, porque Robin al parecer, no estaba cómoda con el tema... Y eso solamente podía significar una cosa.

Zoro miró de reojo a Franky que estaba atento a lo que preguntaba Nami, pues era casi seguro de que estarían hablando de él, o bueno, así le había dicho Zoro, quien era el único que a pesar de que no le importase lo que opinaran de él, se daba cuenta de que las chicas se pasaban días comparándolos.

Se sonrió, porque a pesar de que no le importase, tenía la puntuación más alta hasta ese entonces. Es decir, Luffy era el capitán, pero las chicas lo veían como un niño grande, Usopp... Usopp según ellas era divertido, simpático en ciertos aspectos, pero tampoco era como si lo pusieran en un rango elevado, por parte de Chopper, ni hablar, era un niñ -de-peluche-acariciable-y-abrazable, de Sanji, pues Sanji sería el primero en la lista si no fuese tan baboso y meloso, así que, solamente quedaba él, y si, disfrutaba ser el número uno, después de todo, debía empezar por algo si quería llegar a ser el mejor espadachín.

Zoro se relajó para volverse a dormir, pero se vio interrumpido por un Franky que estaba a punto de estallar en llanto.- No las escucho ¿Qué están diciendo?

Soltó un leve gruñido.- Anda y averígualo.- Se hartó, necesitaba de su siesta para no ponerse de mal humor, se levantó, fue tras la bodega y allí se echó para poder dormir.

No supo nada más hasta entrada la tarde en que se despertó. Suspiró aliviado, al parecer el escándalo ya se había disipado, así que tomó la resolución de sentarse en posición de loto y meditar un poco. Los sonidos le fueron llegando con más intensidad, como el revolotear de las hojas del mandarino que se mecía con el viento, las gaviotas, incluso el suave oleaje que chocaba contra el barco.

Poco a poco le fueron llegando las voces difusas de sus nakama y empezó a molestarse porque sabía que algo había roto su concentración.

-Pero Robin, si tiene todo el cuerpo modificado, ¿no crees que pudo habérselo agrandado? Tú las tuviste en tus manos, ¿notaste algo?

Si, definitivamente eso había sido lo que rompió la concentración de Zoro.

-Mujer loca.- Pensó para sus adentros antes de irse al puesto de vigía para no ser molestado más.

Robin al fin se quitaba de encima a Nami, le había insistido todo el día con ese tema, que la arqueóloga ya lo tenía más que analizado.

Se sentó en la sillita de sol y se dispuso a terminar de leer de una buena vez, recogió el libro y lo abrió en donde el separador lo indicaba, leyó dos o tres palabras y la voz de Nami la sacó completamente del libro.

"-Todo su cuerpo está modificado..."

Se sonrojó levemente y alzó la vista para encontrarse de frente con Franky. Solamente el sonido del viento hacía su presencia.

-¿Me puedes decir de lo que estaban hablando tú y nee-chan?- Sonó a súplica.

Robin podía ser sutil la mayoría de las veces, pero cuando de ir directo al grano se trataba, tampoco es que se detuviera.

-Sé que has modificado _cierta_ parte de tu cuerpo- resaltó- ahora, lo que me gustaría saber, es si vienes con varias velocidades.

Desde ese día Franky aprendió a no tratar de saber todo lo que decían las mujeres tras sus espaldas, pero también se quedó con la duda de saber qué hubiese pasado si le hubiese preguntado "¿quieres probar?

FIN...?

Mujer loca, esto es para ti que me ayudas a sacar mucho de lo pervert que hay en mí, ¿Ves lo que provoca el estar divagando sobre los Mugiwara? Crisita, este fic está dedicado a ti, espero lo disfrutes y te saque alguna que otra risa.

Habrá segunda parte, lo prometo, pero no aquí, lo haré un fic independiente tomando como base este.

Nos leemos pronto.

Suerte!


End file.
